


The Adventure Continues

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, OQ Happy Ending Week, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Her heart swells with love that Robin is thinking of her own nerves and offering comfort in the only way possible while following the old traditions.





	The Adventure Continues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheMerryMen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/gifts).



> Date Written: 11 July 2018  
> Word Count: 1057  
> Written for: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week  
> Prompt: Day 3 - Dark!OQ Happy Ending & this [tweet](https://twitter.com/QueenOfTheMM/status/1014214418127728640) from TreNesha  
> Recipient: caskettoholicer  
> Summary: Her heart swells with love that Robin is thinking of her own nerves and offering comfort in the only way possible while following the old traditions.  
> Spoilers: Post-S6 canon divergent AU, so just consider everything we know about these characters up for grabs. This particular story takes place approximately three months after the events of the fic "Welcome to the Family."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Starting Over  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The picture this fic is based on is a favorite BtS pic. When TreNesha tweeted the basic concept that created and inspired this fic, I just knew I had to write it. I'm glad I did. The fact that Queenie and Robin chose to go about things a little out of order amuses me to no end. I love this little family so much…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

Soft, but insistent knocking at the door pulls Regina from her thoughts. A part of her wants to ignore it; another part wants to invite the person in if only to help resolve the anxiety coursing through her veins. She smiles at the small voice calling out _My Majesty?_ It takes only a handful of seconds to cross the room and open the door. She glances carefully down the hall. "Roland, where's Uncle Papa?"

"It's just me, My Majesty," he says with a giggle. "But I have a message for you."

"You do? Why don't you come in and tell me, handsome? I need to finish my hair."

Roland skips into the room happily, his stuffed monkey tucked under his arm. He stops as she closes the door and turns in a circle before her. "Do you like my new tunic? Uncle Papa said I hafta wear it for today. Are you wearing your pretty dress for today, too?"

"Yes, I am."

She smiles and returns to her vanity, leaning over to check on her sleeping daughter in the crib first. Settling on the bench, she takes a look at her reflection. Her makeup is lighter than she normally would wear. She blames her twin and her family for that, for filling her life with love where hatred and rage once dominated. Her dress is a dusky violet, subtly hinting at the blending of love and pain within her. The princess sleeves help to accentuate the expanse of olive skin bared by the oddly modest neckline, though she supposes that's appropriate for her wedding dress. The cut of her gown is modest across the board; a part of her itches at the lack of fire involved.

"Gina? Can I tell you my message before I forget it? Uncle Papa was worried I might forget."

Regina turns around to face the boy who has become her son every bit as much as Henry is or Heike her daughter. She leans toward him, offering a hand for him to come closer. He happily snuggles into her hug with a content sigh.

"What is it you've been tasked to tell me, my handsome little page?"

Roland straightens and bites his bottom lip for a moment, nose scrunching up as his head bobs slightly. "I know you're probably nervous now, but you don't need to be." He pauses again, lips moving briefly before he continues. "Our adventure is about to take its next leg. Are you up for it?"

When he smiles brightly at her, Regina realizes this is the full message. Her heart swells with love that Robin is thinking of her own nerves and offering comfort in the only way possible while following the old traditions. She hugs the boy tightly and kisses his cheek. "You did such a good job, Roland! How would you like to take a message back to Uncle Papa for me?"

"I can do that! I'm a big boy!"

"Yes, you are. Now this is what I want you to tell Uncle Papa. I am up for any adventure with you, thief. I love you and I can't wait to see you. It won't be long now."

She repeats her message with him until he has it memorized, then sends him off to Robin. The next hour is spent trading messages with her fiancé via their son, and she finds her nerves melting away into a kind of comfortable complacence until she realizes it's time to pick up her daughter and wait for Little John to come and escort her to her private garden where her handsome thief and their dimpled son await her arrival to make this union formalized. As if conjured up by her thoughts, there's a knock at the door. She eases Heike from the bassinette and walks toward the door. Opening it, she sees John in his nicest tunic and trousers.

"You look lovely, Your Majesty."

"You know you can call me Regina, John," she replies with a soft laugh, letting him guide her down the corridor with a hand on the small of her back.

"Yes, but it felt like formality might be more appropriate today?" His sheepish grin eases the returning butterflies in her belly. "But Regina it is." He leans in to press a kiss to her cheek. "For the record, he's every bit as nervous as you are. I'm glad he took me up on that suggestion to have Roland shuttle messages between you."

"Thank you for that. It definitely helped."

Before she realizes it, they've made their way to the entrance to her private garden. She can hear the guests talking softly, the high, pure giggle that is all Roland wafting toward her, followed by Robin's distinctive laugh.

"Shall we?"

Regina takes a deep breath, shifting Heike in her arms to loop a hand around John's arm, and nods. They step out into the sunshine, a soft breeze playing with the long locks she'd left to cascade down from under the bun at the crown of her head. Her eyes scan the assembled guests for a moment, grateful to see the faces of her twin and Henry through the enchanted mirror. She offers Roland a smile when he waves at her. 

And then her eyes lock on the vibrant blue of Robin's, those butterflies bursting into action briefly. She wants to drop John's arm, wants to just run into Robin's arms and poof her family away to somewhere more secluded, where they can just be together. But she doesn't. She continues to walk down the aisle toward her fiancé and Tuck. When she reaches him, she can see that there are tears making Robin's eyes glassy.

He leans down to press a kiss to Heike's hair before taking Regina's free hand. She smiles when her nervousness dissipates at his touch. This is it. This is what she never thought she'd have again, this much love and acceptance that she'd always craved.

"Ready for that adventure, milady?"

"With you? Always, thief."

As one, they turn to look at Tuck, who offers them a beaming smile. He takes a deep breath and begins the ceremony they've been looking forward to ever since Robin had proposed all those months ago.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to witness the union between Robin of Locksley and Queen Regina…"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> The image that sparked off this fic.  
> 


End file.
